Animal Needs and Desires
by Takahashi Rei
Summary: Yamamoto has too much free time on his hands. A sleep deprived Gokudera just feels like burying him alive. 8059 one-shot.


**Disclaimer: **Not mine... All hail Amano Akira-sensei~ ^^

**AN:** Sorry, Yamamoto is just too tempting that I had to turn him into a little pervert =P Gokudera won't mind ^^ I think... *dodges dynamite*

Is currently sick outta my mind, but I still wanted to post this... enjoy~ *sneezes*

* * *

Gokudera's eyes twitched as he spared a glance at the person sitting beside him. It has been two weeks since their class teacher switched the class' seating positions and he still wasn't used to it. He was all against the idea because he would be seated further apart from his beloved Vongola Tenth, which is at the opposite end of the classroom. Not to mention his new seating partner is beginning to annoy the hell out of him.

Yamamoto Takeshi leaned on his table with his arms crossed and rested his head on them. He turned to face right, smiling up adorably at his partner seated next to him. He was thankful to the teacher, especially since their seats were at the far end corner of the classroom and it'll be hardly noticeable if tiny actions were made.

Usually, the Italian would have no problems ignoring the baseball idiot. He would be sleeping away at his desk until god-knows-when the bell rings. But recently, he had been getting less sleep and was suffering from sleep deprivation, and he was very annoyed. The baseball team's competition had just ended a few days ago and that was the beginning of his nightmares.

He leaned back down and faced the other direction to avoid the swordsman's gaze and try to actually get some sleep. But soon enough, he felt fingers caressing his hair, twirling locks around them.

He gritted his teeth, _Ignore... Ignore..._ He chanted in his head to not give into the temptation of sending the Rain Guardian flying. The latter now has too much free time ever since the competition and he wasn't too occupied now to pay attention to his beloved.

* * *

The school bell finally rang, and students began to file out of the classroom, leaving the Storm and Rain Guardian behind for cleaning duties. Once again, he didn't manage to get any sleep at all in school. He blamed it on the baseball idiot.

The swordsman, on the other hand, was more than happy to be left alone in the classroom with the dynamite expert.

"Gokudera~" He purred as he pounced the yawning Italian.

"Get off me, you baseball idiot!"

"Isn't it alright? No one's here except us." Yamamoto gave him that goofy grin of his, still refusing to let go. _What the hell..._ This was all he could take. He was being sleep deprived while the idiot is still perky and all energetic. He was seriously going to snap.

"What is wrong with you!?" Gokudera pushed the Rain Guardian off him. "You won't let me sleep outside of school, and now you won't let me sleep in school! Why can't you just keep your fucking hands to yourself for just one damned minute!?"

The sudden outburst left Yamamoto staring blankly at Gokudera. The latter was definitely pissed. "So... Gokudera is just tired?"

The Storm Guardian glared at him in disbelief. _Honestly, why do I even try..._

"My bad," Yamamoto laughed guiltily, "It's just that I've been holding back so much because of the competition, and now I'm letting it all out on you... I'm sorry..."

Gokudera calmed down a little and looked attentively at the other. "How bout this, you take a nap now, and I'll clean up the classroom. I'll wake you up when we're ready to go home." The Rain Guardian offered and he patted the Italian's head.

Gokudera swatted his hand off and went back to his desk. "You have yourself a deal," then he proceeded to fall asleep without sparing the swordsman as much as a glance.

Yamamoto just chuckled slightly. _Sorry, Gokudera... These few days must've worn you out... Sleep well..._ and he got himself mentally ready to clean the huge classroom by himself.

* * *

"Gokudera..." Yamamoto called out lightly as he shook the sleeping figure.

The Italian opened his eyes and blinked sleepily, letting out a yawn. _That was a nice nap..._ He thought as he looked around. It was already dark outside and the clock on the wall pointed to 6pm. He stood up instantly and turned to the Rain Guardian.

"It's already this late! Why didn't you wake me up?"

Yamamoto grinned at him sheepishly, "You looked so tired," _and cute, _he mentally added, "that I didn't bear to wake you up."

Gokudera narrowed his eyes at the swordsman. "But Hibari said he wanted to lock up the school, so he wanted us to leave," recalling the stern look on the prefect's face as he tried to persuade him to lower down his voice, in fear of waking the silver-haired beauty.

The Italian heaved a sigh. _You're such an idiot sometimes..._ He picked up his bag and headed for the door. "Let's go home."

"Yosh!" The swordsman called out enthusiastically and followed the Italian.

Once outside the school, the swordsman proceeded to attempt to catch the Italian's hand in his own. Gokudera pushed the other further apart as he was sticking a little too close, though he wouldn't say it wasn't comfortable, it was just inappropriate for others' eyes. "Don't stick so close to me, you idiot!"

"Isn't it alright?" Yamamoto gave him his cheeky grin as he managed to catch one of the bomber's hands, "We're dating after all~"

Gokudera felt his cheeks flush. He wanted so badly to wipe that stupid grin off the idiot's face. "You idiot, don't say that out loud! What if someone hears you?" He glanced around to see if anyone was watching.

Yamamoto took this opportunity to slip an arm around the Storm Guardian's waist to pull him closer. "Ne... My place, or your place today?" He asked in a low husky voice, giving the other a sly smile.

Now this was really too close for comfort in the public's eye as their faces were only inches apart. Gokudera felt more blood rush to his face and he pushed the swordsman further away, though with little success.

"How about this, you go back to your place, and I'll go back to mine?" He turned away as the swordsman leaned in.

"No way." The swordsman smiled as he pressed a light kiss on the bomber's cheek, and then proceed to drag him along by the waist to continue their journey home.

"I practiced two months worth of abstinence, and a few days just won't do." Yamamoto grinned cheekily at the Italian who stared back at him in horror.

"What do you mean, a few days wo-" He was cut off as he felt the hand at his waist move down to grope his ass. "Eeek!"

"Why you litt-"

"My place it is!"

Gokudera was once again cut off by the swordsman.

"Hey, let go! You perverted baseball idiot!" The Italian struggled as Yamamoto moved behind him to put both arms around his waist and nuzzle his head on the Italian's neck.

"If you don't go home with me, I'll just have to do you now." The Rain Guardian threatened with a smile intact.

At this point, there was no more reasoning with the baseball idiot when he felt something poking at his behind. "O- oi! Just hold it until we get home!" Gokudera panicked and he pulled the swordsman and both of them made a break for it.

_What the hell did I get myself into... _As soon as the door to his room closed, Yamamoto proceeded to molest the Storm Guardian in anyway he could manage.

* * *

"Sorry, Gokudera..." Yamamoto panted into the other's ear after their first climax of the day. "I can't suppress my animal needs when I'm with you..." He whispered, trailing kisses down the Italian's neck.

"You're a beast..." The Italian breathed heavily and Yamamoto just smiled.

FINISHED!

* * *

*sniffles* How was it =3? The 'review' button is really cute, no? =DD


End file.
